1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium, a computer readable medium storing a program and a medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus that electrically processes a full-color image signal and acquires an output image signal, an image forming apparatus that adds a specific pattern (a code image) to the output signal has been proposed.